Vadim Aksenov, The Sleeping Bear
Acquisition Cost 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Purchase Rules If you have other Organized crime ties, they will influence the cost of this contact. * If your ties with other major criminal organizations are positive, increase his cost by 1. * If they are negative, decrease his cost by 1. * These feelings are from the runner to the organization, not the organization to you. If you have questions about the specific organization and its size please ask. The basic major organizations: * The Mafia * The Vory * The Yakuza * The Triads * The Laésa If you are a Made Man with another organization, this contact costs an additional +1, in addition to being Loyalty -1 ((There may at some unknown point in the future be other major syndicate related contacts that have the same sort of mechanic)) If you have 3 ranks or better in Russian, Cost -1 Description A Vory from the soles of his steel-toed boots to the roots of his dyed, spikey blonde hair, Vadim was once a cruiser weight boxing champion in Bulgaria before the Vory brought him to Seattle. His piercing blue eyes and square jaw make him look deceptively innocent, but there is considerable steel beneath the velvet of his physical charm. Likes: Armored tracksuits in interesting colors, Good Vodka, Cold weather, Saying “You don’t want to wake the bear” to people who start to anger him Dislikes: As a Bulgarian he hates when people think he is Russian. Chances are the characters don’t know this until they accidentally find out the hard way. Bonus points for writing in your acquisition post how you found out. Else when contacts it may come up. Special Rules 'Trainer' Skills * Intimidation * Pistols * Unarmed Qualities * First Impression * Guts * Indomitable (Physical) * Toughness * Tough as Nails (Both) Made Man:Vory (special) Martial Arts * Boxing (all 3 styles) From Russia With Love When attempting to get items that Russian in origin or cold weather equipment you get bonus 4 dice * Psk3-collapsible pistol * Psk4 collapsible machine pistol * Ak98 * rpk hmg * Ares arctic forces suit * Ares armored cold suit * Cold suits * Polar survival suit With the focus on the arms trade, this contact gets +2 dice searching for weapons and ammo from the firearms skill group. Word on the Street For a small fee, you can get the word on the organized crime street. A connection test will give some current going-ons between the Vory and other major crime syndicates. This can also include KE and LS activities that will influence the Vory’s operations. GM’s will note that Vory related information comes much easier to them. Moving Product * You can purchase the Black market pipeline quality for a non hub contact at its base 10 karma(gmp) cost. * You can only do this once for your contact. * In addition you can only purchase this once from this contact. * Other sources of black market pipeline can be applied to your contacts that don’t have the quality attached yet. Made Man Through this contact you can pay the karma to pick up Made Man: Vory. Doing so will result in the appropriate loyalty bump and access to these other abilities. Shipping and Receiving Being involved in human trafficking the Vory can make people disappear. NPC’s of varying importance can be “disappeared”. You won’t know what happened to them, and as a made man of the Vory you know that you shouldn’t ask. * GM has final say * Gm may ask for a donation of time(Karma) or money(nuyen) to make this happen. Heavy is Good, Heavy is Reliable Occasionally other people will fence stuff through the vory. As a reminder the made man allows the following benefits for purchasing items. In addition you can apply the +1 availability bonus to any connect test for this contact. * +1 avail roll * 10% price reduction * +1 connection tests that are not availability rolls Hands in Many Pockets With a background of info brokerage and bribery the Vory often know who can be bought. While leaning more towards city official side of things there are people everywhere who can be bought for the right amount of money. * Declare the type of person you are trying to get bribe related info on. * GMs are to come up with a threshold, and a bonus die cost. * Similar to purchasing of gear, you will be able to put forth extra nuyen into buying extra die (max loyalty of contact) * Roll the connection test, The more hits vs the GM’s threshold will determine success. Keep in mind these bribes should be fairly expensive. You are bribing a person of influence, and giving the Vory some money to spend on their own bribes to get things done. Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:NPC